This application incorporates by reference Taiwanese application Serial No. 89206412, Filed on Apr. 19th, 2000.
1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a portable computer, and more particularly to a wrist rest cover of a portable computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the electronic products with light, thin, short and small caters to the demand of consumers, portable computers, have been widely used and become crucial tools in just about every field nowadays due to its portability, simplicity, and size. However, using the portable computer for a long time might cause users computing discomfort and wrist injury.
In addition, the appearance of the traditional portable computer, being dark-colored or gray-colored, is hard to identify and lacks personal distinguishing characteristics.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a wrist rest cover of a portable computer capable of solving the wrist discomfort problem and adding individual design characteristics for distinguishing the computer from others.
The invention achieves the above-identified objects by providing a wrist rest cover of a portable computer. The portable computer concludes a glidepad and buttons. Besides, the size of the wrist rest cover is approximately equal to the size of a wrist rest. The wrist rest cover, having an opening for exposing the glidepad and buttons, can be mounted on the wrist rest.
The wrist rest cover is made of comfortable and soft texture materials, and is fit to receive wrists laying thereon or is made of transparent material. And the wrist rest cover is designed in compliance with the human factors. The pictures, personal information or the like can be placed between the wrist rest cover and the portable computer.